


Given It Your All

by RainButterfly



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainButterfly/pseuds/RainButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku and Vegeta have become very close. Now after their training from Whis they decided to take a break and spend time with their families but it doesn't go as they want it to. Major Goku/Vegeta and Whis/Beerus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Given All  
By Rainbutterfly

**Authors Note: I've been off DBZ for a while and hope this jump back will help me. This is slightly au~**

'Stupid Kakarott, I can't stand him! Always taking the glory for himself and dares to call me out on my mistakes! I should rip his head off and feed it to the galactic dogs from outer space! Uh! I can't stand that third class baka! I hope he drowns in a lake.' Vegeta thinks to himself as he takes a sip of whatever is in his cup. He looked off toward the idiot who was laughing with the rest of the z fighters in their celebration. Whis had seemed to be delighted but as for Beerus, the cat looked as if he wanted to kill everyone on the planet Then go off and murder a few people from another planet.

"And then there was the time where-" Goku started off with another story. The gang laughed together in old memories but his woman frowned at him...and Vegeta saw her. The harpy, Chichi, didn't seemed to happy about her husband telling whatever he was telling.

For some reason unknown Vegeta didn't like her. He had always had a feeling of great dislike for the woman and it wasn't only because she was loud, bossy, or too bitchy...or maybe that's all he needed to hate her for...well he just didn't like her. He also didn't like the way she treated her husband: The Protector of the Earth. She should be bowing to him and filling all his commands but it seemed almost vice versa. He scowled at it, Kakarott had no choice of women. The baka was always hand and foot to that woman and she had done nothing on return but tell at him more.

"Stupid." Vegeta mumbled under his breath. Why would he care about how a third class saiyan lived his life. It was none of his business.

"Well it was nice seeing all of you again." Chichi stood up from her chair. "But it's getting quite late."

Goku paused from his laughter and threw his wife a smile. "Well guys I guess it's time for me to go." His eyes flickered to Vegeta and his smile widened. In a flash he was beside the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta sputtered his drink, taken by surprise that the baka appeared right in front him. He wasn't paying much attention at the time.

"Hey Geta wanna meet back up later?" He asks with a grin on his face.

They had been closer. Everyone had known that. They could tell that Goku had trusted Vegeta way more than any of them since the Prince had arrived on this planet. Now with training with Lord Whis they had gotten even more close, they shared a bond or a mind set. Not that the Z-fighters know that, but its there. Krillin wouldn't admit it but he was kinda jealous of being removed as the Protectors of Earth's best friend and being demoted to a buddy. In his opinion, it wasn't fair! He had been with Goku since childhood and so have rest if the z fighters but when Prince asshole shows up there bestfriends!

"Oh no you don't!" Chichi tells snatching her husband. "I haven't seen you indaya and if you think about training I'm gonna-!"

"Okay! Okay!" Goku raised his hands up in defense. "I'll stop with the training for a while!" He turned to Vegeta whispering, "Sorry" with that said, Chichi ordered her husband to instant transmission to their home in the forest. Vegeta grind his teeth, that woman really got on his nerves. The rest of the gang didn't seem to mind as they were used to the harpy by now.

Krillin coughed, clearing his throat, before turning towards the other saiyan. "So Vegeta are you going back to train with Whis?"

"I'm actually thinking about staying here, I need a break and I haven't seen much of my kid." Vegeta answers shocking everyone. Even Lord Beerus and Lord Whis.

Whis smiled, "Well isn't this pleasant! Now me and Beerus can have some free time  
and-"

"I am not in the mood Whis." Beerus boredly puts it while shooting down whatever idea Whis had in stored. "I want to go home and sleep. Nothing else."

Everyone watched the two in utter silence. Sure they had heard Beerus be snarky but never to Lord Whis, sure he could be a smartelec but still...Whis poured in disappointed then frowned in slight anger. He stomped his foot and crossed his arms. Beerus was unaffected by the man's gesture of hierarchy. Like really Beerus is the God of Destruction like he'd actually show fear in from of a guy who wears a ton of makeup?

"Fine. Be that way Beerus!" He snapped before tiring to the rest of the z-fighters. "Sorry for that. I guess I'll be going alone on my little trips." He smiled. "So Bulma how do you make this treat?" He asks pointing at the brownies.

"Well I-"

"Whis I'm ready to go home." Beerus interrupted, standing from his chair and dusting himself off.

Whis blinked. "Now Lord Beerus?"

"Yes now." Beerus growled.

"But-"

"Whis I am ready to leave." Beerus interjected. "It has been a nice party but I would like to go home."

Whis blankly stared at him before nodding. "Well goodbye everyone. Lord Beerus and I will return once more."

Beerus yawned as he came behind Whis, placing a hand on each side of the other Lord's hips. "Take us home." With that said Whis tapped the bottom of his staff on the ground transporting them to wherever there home was.

They all blinked.

"Well...that was...rude." Bulma states a little shocked.

Vegeta was just as surprised yet wouldn't show it. What had all that been about? He knew that Beerus and Whis had their differences but it wouldn't turn out like this. Beerus in the end would usually agree with Lord Whis and be satisfied with the answer or outcome. This time however, Beerus seemed more aggravated than usual and not at all eating a thing on his plate. Instead he had been waiting on Whis all night. That's who he mainly looked at through the whole party. Did something happen between that Vegeta didn't know about?

The party had ended soon after and the friends said their goodbyes. Bulma and Vegeta sat in the kitchen of Capsule corp sharing a cup of coffee.

"What was wrong with the party?" Bulma rests her head in her hand. "Was it the food or the tables?" She tapped her cheek. "Whadday think Vegeta?"

"I think it was the people." Vegeta answers taking a gulp of his hit coffee. "Lousy guests"

"Yeah, they were a bummer." She glazed her fingers over the rims of her cup. She bit her lip as if she had more to say.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, he could read her like book. "What's wrong?"

"Its Goku...and Chichi." Bulma gripped bee cup in her hand, her weak human finger actually threatening to break it. "She...She wants to..."

"She wants to what? Come on woman! Tell me!" Vegeta hated secrets.

The blue woman took a deep breath of air before confessing to Vegeta, "She wants to leave him Vegeta! She's been thinking about kicking him out for weeks but doesn't know how to do it and I can't tell Goku because he's my friend! And...and...Vegeta I don't know what to do." She cried. "I don't want her to leave him like that! He's been good to her all this time, how could she do this to him!"

Tears rolled down Bulma's face.

Vegeta blinked stupidly. That harpy was leaving Kakarott? Never in a million years would he have ever thought he'd hear the day when Chichi decided to leave her mate. What in Kamis name could have brought that on!?

"B-but." Bulma hiccuped. "I see her point of view. Goku hadn't been there most of the time because he was off training or dead. Or both...and he hadn't been in Goten's first seven years life." She wiped some years away. "She doesn't want to worry anymore about it him and feels like he doesn't care."

Vegeta suddenly got angry. Kakarott had died saving these stupid people! He trained to protect the Earth and this is what he got in return? A woman who doesn't appreciate his sacrifice? One who doesn't see a bigger picture than just having a perfect family but a husband with such an important job that he can't always be there? He come eventually! And what does she meant not care? Kakarott cares so much about his family- that's all he's been talking about after their training with Whis! It's always how good Gohan is in school or how well Goten had gotten in his social skills or how much he loved Chichi and her cooking. Or how he explained how much he loved them and how he loved the Earth, why was she not happy? Kakarott was truly happy with his family and now that stupid harpy wanted break things off with him!

Vegeta stood from his chair, anger clearly written on his face. Without a word he turned and fled out the door. He could hear Bulma call for him but he was far too gone to turn back now. He floated above an open field near the ocean and powers up in god form. He could feel a ki move close on him.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled flying toward the saiyan Prince. "What are you doing?"

Vegeta fiercely grabbed the baka's shirt. "Kakarott we need to talk! Now!" He dragged him down into the deep forest.

"Geta! Where are we going?" Goku asks wincing as the man's grip tightens around his shirt making him choke. "Geta!"

Vegeta broke away, his back facing Kakarott. He seemed lost in his thoughts, not sure how to bring this up but his rage kept him fueled. He frowned and growled deeply at the thoughts of what would happen to Kakarott after the...

"Kakarott, how much do you love your family?" Vegeta asks still not facing the other man.

Goku moved forward, his arms stretched as if wanting to touch the saiyan. "Geta what are you talking about?"

"How much Baka!" He yelled shrugging off the others ghosting fingers from his shoulder. He wanted to know how much Kakarott would hurt and how he could actually help the man.

Goku frowned. "I love them with all my heart"

Vegeta cringes. How could he tell Goku what was happening. Suddenly, his eyes shot open as he felt a hand entertains with his own. Slowly Vegeta turned to face the hero.

"I know."

That's all Goku said before tears rolled down his smiling face. His eye looks broken, distant, and blurred. He held Vegetas hand harder as he choked up some. Vegeta felt his heart twist painfully and his stomach dropped so hard he could feel it in his feet. Kakarott looked so...vulnerable. A strange feeling overcame the saiyan prince as the baka wrapped his arms around his chest and began to cry harder than before. He slowly rubbed the man's back in circles.

"It...it will be alright...Kakarott." Vegeta whispered, unsure of his own actions.

"Vegeta..." Goku's voice deep with emotion as his hug strengthen. He lifted his head up from the shorter males shoulder, staring straight into the others eyes. He leaned in closer to the prince's face. His lips so close-

_SLAP!_

Vegeta stared in horror of what he had just done. He had slapped Kakarott. He watched as the other stepped back, holding his cheek in pain and his eyes conflicted. He had not meant to do that. It was just...a reflex.

"Kaka-"

"It's fine Vegeta." Goku sounded in more pain before. He didn't look up at the other. "I shouldn't have tried that. Goodnight Geta."

Before Vegeta could blink, Goku had disappeared into the night. He tried searching for the others ki but he was too wrapped up in his own emotions to actually follow it. After thirty minutes of lost contact the prince decided to go home. He would have to talk to his woman about this later. Kami how he wished he had just stayed home. "Stupid!"

\----:::Given All:::---

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried running into the room where Vegeta had been sleeping. "Vegeta wake up!"

Vegeta growled under his breath. He snuggled into the covers not wanting to be bothered with anything if today's agenda. Especially anything that could jeopardize his happy feeling. "What woman?"

"Vegeta, Goku didn't come home last night!" She cries.

Vegeta eyes snapped opened. "What?"

"She said he hadn't been home since late last night! He had disappeared!" She sounded worried pulling in her hair. "You gotta find him!"

Vegeta quickly hopped out of bed, only in his boxers, and searched for something to wear as he shot of questions of where Goku might have went. "Where could he have gone? Do the others know? What are the kids doing? What about Gohan can't he be able to track down his own father?"

"He might have gone out to a forest or something! Gohan can't trace it because it's too low and Gotten is crying!" Bulma answered as fast as she could.

Vegeta growled, he knew how noisy that brat could get and having him crying at a stressed out Chichi would only lead to trouble. "Tell the brat to come over and play with Trunks that should calm him down some"

Bulma nodded following his orders. She guessed that since Vegeta and Goku had gotten close that he knew what was better to do. He had put on a pair of jeans and a white shirt with the capsule corp logo and his regular training books. He gave her one last look before flying out of the corp. He had to find Kakarott.

Guilt once again twists in his stomach. He felt a foul taste in his mouth. His mind whirled with the images of last night. The party, Chichi, Beerus, and....and slapping Kakarott. This was all his fault! Why did he have to slap the idiot? Why couldn't he just push him away instead of inflicting more pain on him like the harpy had done?! Vegeta began exhaling, he had to calm his mind and latch onto the saiyans ki. He gave another exhale before closing his eyes and finding what he needed.

Kakarott's energy was like a firecracker. It was shining, it differed from anything in this planet and very very vibrant. It had taken only five minutes before he actually got a hold of it. He had been so used to bonding with the idiot that the energy had felt as if it were his own. It was on a far away forest...Vegeta snarled as he caught into another ki near Kakarott. It was that bald one's.

"We haven't been here in a while." Krillin laughed. "Not since you had first showed me this place."

Goku smiled. "Yeah,"

"Say Goku you know you can tell me everything." Krillin rests a hand on his friends shoulder. "Come on." He gives him a little shake.

"Well for starters me and Chichi are broken up." Goku says looking off into the distance.

Krillins eyes widened, "Well...you are really taking this lightly." He thought Goku would be in tears or throwing rage. Not just sitting here as if it had meant not a thing to him, sure he did look a little sad but Krillin just expected a bit more.

"Probably cause I've done all my crying to Vegeta." Gokus sad expression turned even sadder at the mention of the saiyan prince. "He's helped me a lot."

Krillin nodded, "Vegeta? He helped you?"

"Yeah, and he was so angry when he found out what was going on " Goku scratched the back of his head with a dry laugh. "He really cared."

"You guys sure have gotten close." Krillin says. "Kinda makes me feel left out."

"Uh?" Goku looked up to his best friend. "What do you mean Krillin, you've always been my best friend."

Krillin shook his head, "It's just that Vegeta helped you before I could and now you guys train a lot together...I can't even match up to your strength let alone do things you do with him." He gave a sad small smile. "Sometimes I wish I could be there for you like he can."

"You're here right now!" Goku states. "And you are helping me! And I really need it."

"What can I help with?" Krillin sat down beside his best buddy placing his hand on the man's back. "You can tell me."

Goku sighed, "Well...I did something bad last night."

Krillin raised a brow. How could sweet innocent Goku ever do something bad? It couldn't have been that bad. "What do you mean?"

"L-last night when I was with Geta..." Goku stumbled over his words. Krillin made a slight face at the nickname 'Geta'. Goku had never given him a nickname but he wasn't going to say anything about it. "I had done something....something really bad..."

"What could be so bad?" Krillin asks. He thinks to himself about how straying Vegeta could be and all his saiyan rules on what was bad and what was not in their culture. Goku had probably done something against saiyan culture and Vegeta, being a drama queen, probably put it in his head that it was 'the most despicable thing any saiyan could ever do' Krillin rolled his eyes at the thought. He gave a friendly smile to Goku, "It can't be that bad!"

"It is." Goku placed his face in both of his hands. "Krillin I made a mistake last night!"

Krillin chuckled, "You're saying it as if you had a one nightS stand with him!"

Everything was silent.

Krillin laugh died and regenerated as a worried giggle, "S-say, y-you didn't have a one night stand with him? D-did you?"

Goku slowly rose his head and stared at his best friend. He could see the look of worry, shock, and confusion mixed all in one in the shorters eyes. He hadn't meant to upset Krillin, he just wanted someone to talk to."No I didn't sleep with him..."

Krillins face lit up in relief as he heaved an exhale. "Thank goodness for a second there I had thought-"

"But I wanted too." Goku interrupted, he placed his right hand over his heart gripping the fabric of his orange jumpsuit. "I wanted him badly...To kiss him till I couldn't anymore and to touch him until he could no longer be touched." He felt his heart rate quicken at the thoughts. "A feeling just grabbed me at the moment when I saw his eyes...they were so concerned for me and I...I just wanted to kiss him."

The saiyan looked up at his friend for any advice and his stomach dropped at seeing Krillin's blank white face. He sighed, his head dropping back down.

It took a minute before Krillin could process all the new information. Goku wanted Vegeta? That's a lot to take in. He scratched his head.

"Look...Goku I don't care whether it's male or female from choice of you know...but Vegeta? Vegeta?! He's a cold hearted bastard who has tried to kill you more times than I can count on my fingers! The same guy who went around destroying planets for fun! He'll probably try to use you or turn you evil!" Krillin cried out madly. "What if he's-"

Goku stood up angrily, "He's changed!"

"What if he hasn't?" Krillin asks looking up at his friend. "What if he's been waiting for a moment like this...where you are so defenseless and hurt that you need a friend to comfort you and he takes your trusts and bends it to his liking?"

Goku shook his head, he didn't want to believe that. Vegeta is a good guy now, he wouldn't do something as cruel as that. "He wouldn't."

"He would."

"If he wanted the chance to get rid of me be would have done it when Frieza was here!" Goku shouted. He had to defend Vegeta. He couldn't let Krillin say these things. "He would have killed me right then and there but I knew he wouldn't hurt me then. When he had landed beside me, looking down at me, I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. Sure he was mad at me but he wouldn't hurt me."

"He said that he needed you!" Krillin argued louder. "He said that he needed for you to get stronger because he had something in plan for you! He didn't want to kill you at that moment because Frieza was ordering him to do so!"

"But-!"

Krillin raised his hand. "Your not gonna give up on this. Are you?"

Goku shook his head laughing. "Nope."

"Well...What are you going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Vegeta!" Bulma says walking into her kitchen. Vegeta was bend over in the fridge reaching for something to drink when he heard his woman call, "what happened last night? What time did you get back? Did everything go ok with Goku?"

"Everything went fine." Vegeta mumbled his lie.

Bulma sighed, "I was worried for a second...you didn't come back yesterday."

Vegeta could tell that Bulma was really worried. She kept tapping either her arm or anything near her when she was. He hated seeing her like this, it always made him nervous for some reason.

"I didn't meet with Kakarot yesterday." Vegeta says. He knew Bulma was going to say something about it so he went on, "He was talking to the bald one and I didn't want to interrupt. He seemed fine enough."

Bulma's confused face suddenly turned into a smirk, "So you were eavesdropping?"

"What? No!" Vegeta almost spit out his orange juice. "I was not eavesdropping!"

Bulma still held a smirk as she went over to the oven, "Sure you weren't..." She rolled her eyes then looked over to the clock. "I guess I'll make breakfast now, and Goten stayed over so I'll make triple times as much as I do with you and Trunks."

"Good because I'm hungry." Vegeta says taking a huge gulp of his drink.

Bulma sighed, "You could help."

Vegeta walks back over to the fridge and starts taking out stuff for Bulma to cook. He set them on the counter then shut the fridge, and took a seat by the dining table.

"Thanks." Bulma says happily. Vegeta had actually been helpful throughout the years. It was like they had an understanding of each other. Vegeta knew Bulma like a book, and Bulma knew Vegeta like one of her projects. They didn't exactly have love but they had a great friendship. Sometimes they did get touchy and a little personal...And they could feel love from each other it's just that they weren't in love...And both had come to terms with that. Even as hard as they had tried, they couldn't love each other the way a couple would.

They slept in separate rooms of the house, did separate things in separate parts of the house, and always were separate. Yet when they weren't separate they always talked. Yes, only talked. It'll be about one her projects or how good his training was going or it could be about their friends. Bulma was the one usually talking while Vegeta will always have a response. They didn't exactly love their life but it was the best thing they had at the moment.

"Good morning mom." Trunks said yawning as he pulled Goten into the kitchen. Gokus son blushed a deep red as he was pulled into a chair and yawned loudly as Trunks took a seat beside him and Vegeta. "Morning dad."

"Morning son," Vegeta says before looking at Kakarot's son. "Morning Kakarot's kid."

Goten blushed more. "Good morning Mr. Vegeta."

Trunks nudged Goten in the arm and whispered, "You don't have to call him mister, Goten. You sound all proper and junk."

Goten nodded at Trunks words. Vegeta arched a brow, Goten always seemed to follow every word his son had to say and would never disagree or have a word to say back...Had Kakarot's kid always been like this? How different him And that baka were from their children. It was...odd.

"Hey boys," Bulma says over the hot stove, "Breakfast should be ready in a minute."

"Aww yeah!" Trunks says happily. He turns to the other boy to talk about the food but his expression of happiness fell when he saw his best friend sad. Something was wrong. Goten was always excited about food just as much as Trunks or even more.

Goten had been playing with button on his pajamas, looking down. He looked up for a split second before his head fell back down. "S-say Mr. Vegeta, I-I mean Vegeta..." Goten mumbled fidgeting with the button.

Vegeta looked up at the boy, eyes with little concern.

"I-is my dad okay?" Goten ask, his voice was hard coming out, like he had been choking or his throat being constricted.

Trunks rested a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Your dad will be fine." Vegeta says. "You shouldn't have to worry."

After a few seconds Goten warmly smiled. "Thank you Vegeta."

Vegeta felt his heart warm for a second. 'Dammit! He smiles exactly like Kakarot! Why do they have to look so much alike?!' He had to calm himself down, luckily he had a good facade of being bored and uncaring.

"Alright!" Bulma says carrying in a large tray of food while her robot servants brought more in. "Here you guys go!" She placed in the middle of the table, "Dig in!"

\---:::Given All:::---

Goku landed in front of his home...well now it was his ex home. He entered silently without making a word. He had been gone in two days and Krillin said that everyone was worried sick about him. He was pretty sure by now everyone knew what was going on between him and Chichi and that they were trying to do their best to keep out of their business but he knew they were always there when he needed them. He couldn't help the feeling of guilt though, he had told Krillin about his desires for Vegeta and even though he and chichi were getting a divorce they were still married. It didn't feel right for him to be thinking of another like that.

"Dad?" Gohan asks coming down the stairs slowly. He blinked before his vision finally focused on his father. He quickly jumped down and hugged him.

Goku held his son for a while, he smiled and pulled back, "Where's Goten?"

"He had stayed the night at Capsule Corp." Gohan answers. "He had been crying a lot and Vegeta asked if he could stay the night with Trunks so he wouldn't put much stress on mom."

"Where is Chichi?" Goku had almost been afraid to ask. He really didn't want to talk to Chichi but he knew they'd have to talk about this sooner or later. And now seemed like the right time to talk.

Gohan struggled for a minute, "She's gone shopping...to clear her mind."

"Oh." Goku answered. The minutes between him and his son passed by awkwardly.

"I..." Gohan started, "I'm moving out."

Goku choked on air. "W-what?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head, looking down. "Yeah, Videl is pregnant and we are old enough to get our own place." He says. "And with all the stuff going on here...I think it would be for the best."

He nodded. If were his son, he'd move out too.

"Where will you be staying?" Gohan ask. He knew his mom wouldn't be too open to have her ex husband still living with her.

Goku had already planned that, "I'll be staying at your grandpa Gohan's old place. It's not too far from here actually."

"Thats great dad, I'll always visit." Gohan promises. "I hope this all turns out well."

"I hope it does too." Goku really smiles.

\---:::Given All:::---

"Will you brats hold on?!" Vegeta says as he caught up to the flying boys. "Dont you know what stop means?"

"Sorry Mr. Vegeta," Goten says giggling with Trunks. "I wanna get home so my mom could make us cookies! She always makes the best!"

"True that!" Trunks added with his millionaire killing smile. "Let's hurry up!"

It had taken them at least thirty minutes before they had made it to the Son's home in the middle of nowhere. Vegeta didn't want to rush over, he really didn't want to go either but Bulma insisted that he go check with the boys to see if everything at house was going fine and that Chichi wouldn't do anything radical.

"Hey mom! I'm home!" Goten called as he opened the door. He gasped and dropped his backpack. "Daddy!"

Vegeta flinched. He wasn't expecting Kakarot to be home. He was praying the baka would have stayed in that other forest with the bald one or something. He could hear his voice... It sounded lighter.

"Goten!" Goku happily says as his youngest son ran into his arms. They hugged before pulling back to smile at each other. "I missed you, buddy."

"I missed you too daddy." Goten says as he wiped away a few small tears.

"Ummm, well," Trunks scratches the back of his head, "I guess everything's alright...looks like me and my dad should be going."

"Vegetas here?" Goku asks looking up, right past Trunks, to the nearby tree where Vegeta rested on. His heart sped up in the small second. The saiyan prince had always looked attractive to him, it's just in the moment where the sun is angled right, and the wind is blowing smoothly; Vegeta looked even more beautiful.

The prince on the other hand was not feeling as he looked. He was nervous. He could practically feel the baka's intense stare.

"Is it okay if me and Goten go to the park?" Trunks asks out of the blue.

Both adults looked at them weirdly. Maybe they could feel the atmosphere?

"Oh Sure!" Goku says. "Me and Vegeta have some grownup stuff to talk about too so you guys go right ahead."

Vegeta cringed when Kakarot said, 'Grown-up stuff.' He were making it sound as if they were married or courting.

As soon as the children had left, things had gotten even more awkward. Goku was still staring and Begets was acting as if he didn't notice it or that he were even here in the situation.

"Vegeta." Goku breaks through the silence. "I'm really sorry for what I had done."

Vegeta felt his heart race, he put on his best facade of someone uncaring, "So what? It doesn't matter now, what's done is done and we don't have to talk about it."

"But..." Goku says. "But I wanna do it again."

"W-what?" Vegeta stuttered before he was pushed against the tree by a hard force. A hand rested on his cheek and the thumb rubbing him so dearly. "Kakarot!"

"I'm sorry." Goku whispers, he bent his head down to Vegeta's shoulder. He really couldn't help it. Vegeta was just so...edible.

The saiyan Prince was not taking this lightly. He could feel the idiot breathing in him! This was too close for comfort- had he ever learned about personal space? Goku was inwardly smiling as he grabbed Vegeta's shirt collar and moved it away where he could expose some or Vegeta's skin. The prince tried to re-cover it and move the brute away but failed both.

_Smooch~_

Vegeta's face lit up as he felt Goku place kisses down his shoulder. "Baka! What do you think you're doing?! Let me go!" He struggled in the other saiyans grip. "Let me go!"

Gokus other hand seemed to wander up the other shirt, ghosting over his chest, "Say Geta, you've been working out since we got back? You've gotten kind of flabby."

Vegetas head snapped up angrily, "What did you say?!"

Goku smirked making Vegeta flinch. Since when does the protector of earth, saiyan God, and loving father does a smirk? Something about that made Vegeta's stomach turn unpleasantly.

"I like you, Geta." Goku states. "I like you a lot."

"If you like me so much let me go!" Vegeta says still trying to break free.

"I'll let you go." Goku smiled as Vegeta exhales happily. "But you have to do something for me."

That didn't sound good. That really didn't sound good. That didn't sound good in the slightest. Vegeta only stares at the wicked grin on the idiot's face.

Vegeta somehow found his voice. "W-what would that be?"

"A kiss!" Goku says. He grabbed the saiyan prince by the chin and tilted his head just right. "All I want is one just one." He whispers near the others lips.

"Mmh!" Vegetas muffled cry was drowned out by the sound of sweet humming of Kakarot.

Goku pulled away nervously, "I know I said just one b-but can I have another one? Just this time with your mouth opened?"

As soon as Vegeta opened his mouth to answer the baka, Goku took the chance. He plunged his tongue into the others and damnly scoped his mouth. He licked every part he could tried to get the parts he couldn't. Kami, he loved the taste. He wouldn't trade it for the world. And those sounds the other was making had been driving him on the breaking point...He wanted more. He wanted it badly.

He wanted Vegeta to play with him. His tongue had been searching for the other's but it looks as if Vegeta were hiding his. That only made Goku more excited. As soon as he found it he had been messing with Vegeta. His tongue would lick Vegeta's in a playful manner and carry on until the other would play back.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, finally getting the strength to push the younger saiyan off him.

"Sorry, I had gotten a little too carried away." Goku blushes. "But you really can't blame me, you look really good and smell nice...And taste good too."

Vegeta wanted to punch him.

"Say Geta," Goku starts. "What would I have to do to become your mate?"

"You can start by letting me go."

"Oh right!" Goku nervously lets go of the saiyan prince. He stepped back a few inches to give the other some space.

Vegeta looked Goku up and down. Kakarot seemed a lot more nervous than he did before and a lot more vulnerable. And Vegeta didn't want to hurt him like he had done earlier.

"Please Geta?" Goku asks. "I really like you...and I wanna be with you...so tell me what I have to do and I'll do it!"

Vegeta was surprised, then with a cocky attitude he asks, "Would you blow up a planet for me?"

Goku wasn't quick with his answer, but after thinking it over, "No, I wouldn't harm anyone's planet. "

"Then we are not fit for each other." Vegeta says. "And you becoming my mate will simply get in the way of things. You have too much going on right now in your life, and think about our training-if we were mates you'd be to scared that I'll get hurt or something and won't let me fight. Now what good will come of that?"

"I promise Geta, I'll do anything but nothing that involves killing others. And when you train I promise I won't get too angry when you get hurt fighting Whis or in a fight with bad guys. Just let me prove to you that I can be whatever you need." Goku pleaded. He wanted Vegeta so badly that he had actually considered blowing up a planet.

Vegeta shook his head, "It won't work out."

"Geta!" Goku yelled pulling Vegeta closer to him. "I swear I'll be the best damn thing in your life if you let me be."

"Will you stop with this foolishness?" Vegeta snaps pulling away. "You were lonely that night Kakarot, I was there to help you! You've got the wrong idea about what was going on and tried to make a move on me! I don't want to mate with you!"

It had gotten quiet as if the world had stopped completely and they were the only ones on it. Vegeta breathing had leveled but his heart wouldn't stop beating hard. Goku was silent, but Vegeta could feel his ki, it was calming like it was being regulated.

"Is that what you want?" Goku says as he stepped up to Vegeta, he hovered over him, his eyes stern. "I want you so badly Vegeta and what you said is probably right, that night when I was lonely...you called me with your ki and when you helped me, I realized how much I really cared for you."

"You're mistaking your thanks for love." Vegeta says rolling his eyes, "I'm not in love with you."

"Yes you are." Goku exhaled. "I can feel your love, its in your ki, no, it's in our ki. We still share a bond and I know how you feel because I feel it and I know you feel my pain."

Goku was right and Vegeta knew it. Just as the morning before, he was able to track Kakarot's ki. It felt as if it had belonged to him. It did feel connected and their bond was strong. Their bond had been something they had not discussed, it was quietly tucked away with all the other uncared for thoughts.  
But now it being brought into the equation, Vegeta had no way to react.

Vegeta had to go to the last result., this would definitely shut down any idea that Kakarot may have of them and hurt hurt his feelings while doing so. "Have you forgotten that I have a family?"

Gokus eyes widened. He had forgotten about Trunks and...Bulma. Vegeta already had a mate...

"Do you love her?" Gokus ask, his eyes pleading.

"Yes." And that wasn't a lie. Vegeta did love her and respected her. She is the mother of his child and someone he can find comfort in. He loved her, but not mate but more of a sibling.

Goku had forgotten about Vegeta fighting for Bulma when Beerus had first landed on Earth. When she had gotten hit, Vegeta went berserk and was able to land hits on the Lord that Goku was not able to do even in Super Saiyan Three. Vegeta really did care for his wife.

"Okay." Goku finally sighs sadly. "I won't try anything anymore...Can...can we still be friends Geta?"

He didn't want to lose Vegeta after this one incident. He wanted to stay beside the Prince even if they were only friends. At least it was better than nothing and that he could still talk to saiyan when he needed help.

"Alright Kakarot but no one here's about what happened between us today or the last time."

Goku nodded, "Got it."

"And Goku." Vegeta starts.

"Yeah-"

_Smooch~_

Goku touched his cheek where Vegeta had kissed him.

"Don't ever run away again." The saiyan prince turns and leaves in direction of the park. He had to go get Trunks and tell Goten that it was okay to go home.

A smile never left Goku's face. Maybe he should run away more often.

"Goku?"

Goku's smile fell. He turned around to see his soon to be ex-wife carrying a million bags at once, "Chichi?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanx to everyone :)

To become a God, you have to be respected, fearful, and wise. You must gain respect by the hardest and simplest of task. Maybe you can be a master, but being a God is surely more complex and back breaking. Even some of the strongest cannot become a God. Such as Goku for example. He may be an excellent fighter but he lacks wisdom, and smarts, those are needed more than brute strength.

That is why Whis is a God.

Whis, though he may seem to excel in power, has little strength than one may think. He has agility, calculations, a wise and patient mind. He is a God and a very respected one yet little is known about him in the universe. Kais seem to overlook his existence and peer to his trainee. Beerus.

Beerus is not a true God. He may hold a title; one he is proudly to have,but he lacks the patience that Whis had so badly wished to teach him. Beerus is smart, agile, and filled with brute strength and childish behavior. He was quick to a temper and had no way to handle a problem without using force and effect. Whis had tried many years to get his student to behave but it was no use, he stopped and let him have his way unless things were very wary. Beerus is truly a fearful master, but he is no God.

"Please Lord Beerus do not conjure up such actions." Whis begged gently as he watched the small kitten pounced on one of the butterfly and rip off its wing.

Lord; Whis had started calling the kitten that after a request. The kitten had been so intrigued by titles like Sir, Madame, Lady, Sire, and King....and mostly God and Lord. The kitten; his trainee, positioned himself higher than others, figuring that he was more important and better than them. Whis mentally sighed it was hard training such a spoiled child.

"I want that!" Beerus yelled pointing at Whis' staff. "Give me it!"

Whis handed the staff over, watching as the kittens eyes twinkled and mouth awe.

_**Plunk!** _

"Waaaaaahhh!" Beerus cried. He had accidentally hit himself in the head with the staff. He threw the golden weapon down and cried louder. Whis only watched, his face not holding a hint of anger or worry for his young trainee.

Beerus could hear the laughter from other child spirits around him. He began to cry harder and thump his foot repeatedly on the ground. He didn't want to be laughed at! He didn't want to be hurting! He wanted to be the Lord! He wanted to be someone who ruled over another!

"Oh my, looks as if Whis has a bad one on his hands." A female master spirit says with some sympathy for the God.

Whis didn't react to the woman's murmur. He knew he had a bad child when the kitten's mother transported him to her and transported back home without saying a word or a goodbye to her son. She had never returned either.

"Lord Beerus, please calm down." Whis says watching the child roll on the grass, whining, and beating on innocent soil.

The kitten ignored him and kept going on.

"Beerus please control yourself." Whis tries again.

The cat meowed angrily and hissed at the air, "You're not the boss of me!"

Whis gave a sigh before turning away from the kitten to see everyone else's apprentice. They were calm, behaving, and ready to learn unlike his student. This had to be the worst day for him. Whis had not mind the child it's just that he was hoping for one he could get along with or one who actually listened.

"He really is going to be a problem." Vudu, one of the kais, said appearing next to Whis. "It will take time before he learns anything with that attitude."

In a second Beerus had stopped whining to look at the kai. He cocked his head to the side, "Are you female?"

Vudu laughed and rubbed the back of his neck a little embarrassed, "No, No, I'm to female."

Vudu had light purple skin, pointy ears, and beautiful white hair travelling down his back and green earrings that matched his green robe plus he was small, slim, and tallish like Whis but Whis brought more elegance to his stature and was far more girlish with all the makeup. Truth be told he had always been jealous of Whis' grace and strength.

"Oh." Beerus stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm hungry."

Whis nodded and walked him to the cafeteria, he ignored all the stares of other spirits as they passed. They were all either laughing at him or feeling sympathy for having such an ignorant child on his hands. Then a paw literally wrapped around his hand as he walked the corridors. Whis eyes wavered over to his right to see the kitten with a brave face but he could tell it was forced.

Beerus was nervous.

"Is everything okay Lord Beerus?" Whis ask holding the kittens paw.

"Everyone is staring at me." He mumbled.

Whis only raised a brow, "What? Will that be a problem Lord Beerus?"

"It will be if they don't quit." Beerus whispered. He held on tighter to Whis hand and got closer to his side, he really didn't like all this negative attention. The other kids were sticking their tongues out at him and laughing. He growled and pulled away from the older life form. Beerus marched over to a group of kids. "You got a problem with me?"

The mix of spirits children went quiet, some even shook in fear. They had titles, Maybe of princess and prince and may even be considered a kai or warrior, yet none of that mattered to Beerus since he had no true title and being mocked by these who do. Beerus was a fighter, no that's not the right word, a destroyer perhaps. He destroyed what he felt like should be and what needed to be. Like these kids for example; he wanted to destroy them.

"Lord Beerus." Whis says picking the child up by his ears. "Violence is not always the answer, Do not scare these children."

With that told, Whis carried the boy all the way to the cafeteria and set him to a table away from everyone.

"I'll bring you food, what do you want?" Whis asks.

"All of it!" Beerus commands.

Whis' eye twitched a little. The child couldn't be serious? He nodded. In a minute he was back in front the little kitten with food piled upon a plate.

Everyone in the lunchroom, even the ones that's not who were outside peeled through the windows to see the puny child eating like a starved man. There eyes widened and jaws dropped when the kitten ate the dinosaur leg even the bone! Beerus finished with a burp.

"Is that all Lord Beerus?" Whis asks standing beside his student.

"Yes, I'm full now."

"Good because now you will train with me." Whis steps in front of the kitten. "Come now, we don't have all day."

Beerus stood up, he wasn't really happy with being told what to do but he was so full right now that he needed the extra walk to take some of this weight off him.

"Grab my robe." Whis says.

The kitten shrugged, not knowing what exactly was going on, but he would sooner or later find out. He held on to the older tightly and in a sparky flash they were on a planet...a deserted blanket.

"This is where we will train." Whis says looking at the dead trees. There were of somewhere in the other world far away from any life that could get hurt from their training.

Beerus looked around and scowled. "This place is so boring!"

"It will do." Whis looks around then turns to Beerus with narrowed eyes with slight threat, "are you ready?"

The kitten growled, "I'm ready for everything"

~  
Whis missed those days. When Beerus was only a kitten, not so innocent, yet cute and not so snarky. Now, his little kitten had actually become a Lord, the title anyway, and a ferocious fighter and Whis as his caretaker. He had not known how exactly things had become this way but they had and there were always reasons in Whis opinion so he did not question it.

"Whis what are you doing?" Beerus snapped coming through the corridors of his castle. "You've forgotten to feed the fish and care to the garden or fix my food!"

Whis blinked before looking at the wall clock. He had never been late for anything or had even forgotten a task as Beerus' servant. How long had he been day dreaming?

"Sorry Lord Beerus, I had been thinking." Whis stands from his table chair. "Should I start on your food first?"

Beerus cocked a brow and raised an eye, "You've been thinking? What could be so important that it takes you away from you daily tasks? And yes I would like my food first"

He followed Whis to the kitchen to get answers from the older life form.

"Well?" Beerus asks as his patience began to wear.

Whis began to take out ingrediants from his cabinets, not at all phased by Beerus' menacing voice over him. He began to cut vegetables, deciding he spent a little over time to answer his boss, he finally spoke. "I was thinking of you, Lord Beerus."

"Of me?" Beerus repeats with a chuckle. "Oh you were? Well if you were thinking of me then you should have thought of your chores as well!"

"Again I apologize Lord Beerus." Whis says cutting the vegetables into equal slices. "It will not happen again."

"Just what about me where you thinking of?" Beerus questions.

A small smile appears on Whis face making the God of Destruction more curious.

"What were you thinking of?" Beerus questions once more when he did not receive a response the first time. He didn't like being left in the dark, he wanted to be the first to know something and Whis was making him very irritated by the secrets. "Tell me now!"

"You were cute as a kitten." Whis says smiling a little more as he cut the vegetables into smaller pieces.

Beerus blinked. "What?"

Whis only smiled some more and went to get a very large pot of water. Beerus watched the life form carefully before shaking his head and wandering off somewhere his castle. He didn't have time for Whis and squabble, he had other important thing to do than to listen to the life form reminisce about the past.

"So cute." Whis mumbles to himself.

Beerus ears twitched up when he heard the murmur in the hall. A blush scattered across the grown cats face. He marched off somewhere, mostly likely to destroy a planet as Whis prepared a meal for him when he would return.

:::Given All:::

Whis quietly stood watching Lord Beerus eat like he always does. It was his job to wash the dishes and clean the table once his Lord was finished. Then he did something unusual, he has done it before so it wasn't foreign to Beerus. The life form rest both hands on Beerus shoulders and began to massage them earning a purr from his master.

"Mmh?" Beerus questions as he takes another chunk from his ham.

"Have I done something?" Whis bends over to whisper into Beerus' cat ears. "Have I done something to upset to you?"

The cat growled for a moment before purring into Whis' touch.

"You've been so distant, so angry at me, tell me what I've done, or what I haven't done. I'll do it."

Beerus mumbled, "You know what you have done."

Whis had Beerus like putty in his hands, a simple massage has the cat purring all over and in la la land.

"And what would that be?" Whis uses his soft voice as he massages deeper into his shoulders. "Tell me Beerus."

"You've..." Beerus moaned a little. "You've been ignoring me."

Whis eyes widened but he didn't stop in his motions. "I've ignored you?"

"You've ignored my heat," Beerus purred quietly. "You always ignore my heat, you know you feel my energy."

"You've wanted me during your heat?" Whis questions incredulous. He began to massage up his lord's neck. He hadn't known that Beerus was calling for him during heat, he could sense the sexual energy on the cat but he only thought that it was best not to speak about it and let Beerus be.

Beerus had his eyes closed and a smile on his face, "You have nice thighs."

"Oh.." A blush appeared on the life form. He massages downward, so close to his master's chest. He whispered into his ear, "You know we are not suppose to."

A throaty chuckle made its way from Beerus. "I do what I want, don't you remember?"

Whis slowly stopped massaging and slowly leaned forward to place a kiss on Beerus cheek. "I am so sorry that I have ignored your heats," he kissed again, "I will make it up to you." He kissed him one last time before moving away from his Lord.

"Where do you think you're going?" Beerus snaps watching Whis carry empty plates from the table.

Whis picked up more plates, piling them up on each other, "To clean these then finish the rest of my chores."

"Bu-"

"Dont worry," Whis places the plates down and appears in front of beerus chair. He rest a hand on the cat's cheek, "I'll make sure you are all taken care of after I finish work."

Beerus nodded.

Whis had finished in not time. He was back in an hour to find Lord Beerus on his bed. He hovered by his large fish tank watching the little creatures sway past one another.

"Lord Beerus?" Whis questions, the cat jumped then spun around on his bed to see the life form.

"You are finished already?!" Beerus exclaims. "I thought it would only take you another hour or so!"

"You sound shaky Lord Beerus. Is something the matter?" Whis asks looking up to the Lord. "Do still intend on-"

"Yes! Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?!" Beerus shouts nervously.

Whis cocked a perfect brow at his boss the shrugged it off. "Well...do you wish for me now? Or....?"

"Yes yes, now is a perfect time!" Beerus hope of his bed. He stood in front of Whis awkwardly. He looked at the life form then down to his bare paws. "How do we...?"

"How do we what Lord Beerus?" Whis asks looking at his Lord a little worried. Then after seconds it had finally clicked in his head. "Lord Beerus....could it be....that you are a..."

He should have known. He had trained Lord Beerus since he was a kitten and has never seen the cat with a mate. Not male or female companions. And every heat a Lord Beerus would stay in his castle asleep for a hundred years. Beerus has never....

"Oh my..." A smile and giggle escapes the life form. Whis tried covering his mouth with one of his hands but it wasn't working. He was laughing at him.

Beerus snapped his head up, growling, "You think this is funny? You are laughing at me!"

"No! No!" Whis giggled. "I'm sorry Lord Beerus."

Beerus growled threateningly before hotly turning around to leave but a pale blue hand caught his wrist. He turned to see Whis, not laughing anymore but serious.

"Do you mind if I take charge then?" Whis asks pulling the other into his arms. "I will be nice and gentle to your liking."

The Lord of Destruction had never been more embarrassed.

Whis slowly pushed the cat back onto his flying stone made bed. And began to lay kisses down his already bare chest. Beerus closed his eyes and shyly made small noises as his caregiver undid the knot in his belt.

"Nnngh." Beerus arched a little. Whis hand slowly crept into his pants. "Whiis" he hissed.

"Mmmh?" Whis incoherently mumbles, he was too lost in his own actions. He had finally found what he had been looking for. Beerus had a nice size for a cat.

Beerus arched his back all the way up and moaned by Whis' mere touch on his cock.

"You look so innocent." Whis pants. He ripped off his lords pants harshly, so unlike him, and stripped of his own robe and garments. He spread out the cats legs and positioned him. Beerus was in shock and almost fear of the life forms pace.

"Whi-"

With no warning, Whis had been inside Beerus in one go. The Lord screamed, scratched against the bed and banged loudly on the mattress trying his hardest to get away but Whis held him tightly for a few minutes so he could get used to the sensation.

"Beerus..." Whis panted. "You look so innocent."

He began to thrust deep inside the cat, making sure each one was as powerful as the next. He wanted to make sure that Beerus would feel him.

"Whis, Whis, Whis!" Beerus moaned out not feeling any shame for being so vulnerable and so needy. "Oh gods! Yes!" He began to catch up with every thrust and push himself on Whis. "There! There!" He commanded as Whis hit that spot.

Whis smiled as he went faster, he wanted to bring his lord to completion. Tears gathered in his eyes, this felt so good, and he saw his little kitten again in Beerus. That innocent loom the cat had brought back so many memories, so many that Whis misses.

"Nughh!" Beerus cried as he cum. He held onto Whis for dear life as the life form came too. They stayed there for a while only holding each other. Beerus was purring happily. Whis had a smile on his face until he heard the screams of terror from outside, not really outside but somewhere off in the universe.

Beerus was still purring, "Sorry I must have destroyed some planted by accident."

Whis smile returned, "It's fine Lord Beerus."

Whis gasped unexpectedly as he was flipped over on his back underneath his Lord. Beerus had a smile on his face and licked his lips.

"You've always been a good teacher Whis, now to see how fast I learn." Beerus began to lick up and down his caregiver earning moans from the blue being. He smiled widely, Whis had such a feminine body that it was hard to believe that the life form had such a huge cock. He even moaned like a female! And do not get Beerus started about those lips of his. Then he heard a giggle.

Beerus stopped to look at his grinning attendant. "What?"

He thought for a second that maybe he were doing something wrong. Maybe he was licking the wrong way or was taking to long or just messing up everything. Berths pulled back embarrassed as he saw Whis laughing at him.

"I-" Whis giggled in between. "I was just thinking." He rubbed behind the nervous cats ear. "Dont worry you're doing just fine."

"Thinking about what?" Beerus said not believing Whis in the slightest. He was laughing at him!

Whis petted the frustrated Lord, "I was thinking about you- when you boinked your head with my staff when you were a kitten...you've grown a lot."

"Is that all?" Beerus blinked. He slowly traced over the blue life forms pink nipple. "So you're not making fun of me?"

"No-Ah!" Whis half moaned when Beerus began to tweak at his soft nipple. "Keep that up Lord Beerus and I won't last very long." He says sexily moving his body to entice his young Lord.

Beerus smirks and slowly takes a paw and shoves a finger and claw into his caregiver. He stayed like that for a while, it gave him a hint on how it would feel inside his lover.

"B-beerus!" Whis cried. "Y-your c-claws!"

His claws were scraping the inside skin of his attendant making the blue life form shudder in pain. He quickly retracted his claws and massaged his lovers inwards.

"You're doing so good Beerus." Whis panted. "You knew what to do and I didn't even have to tell you." His attendant praises him for a second making him a little more cocky.

The Lord of Destruction growled as he spread his lovers legs as wide as they could go and eagerly stared at the pink hole awaiting his aching cock.

"Beerus," Whis holds on to the younger shoulders. "Dont be to rough on me or I will break."

"Don't worry. Hopefully you won't be too sore" Beerus comments pushing himself between those feminine legs. "You'll be fucked so good!"

:::Given All:::

"You were excellent Beerus." Whis says hugging on his Lord in bed. "In everything you do you always excel."

Beerus chuckled, "And you weren't bad yourself."

"Would you like-" Whis cut himself off when he saw the look of slight anger on his lords face. "Is everything alright?"

"How many have you been with?" Beerus asks, anger clearly in his voice.

Whis blinked, "Excuse me?"

"How many have you been with?! Your lovers! Tell me!" Beerus growled angrily. The Lord was going to kill who ever touched his Whis before him; the question had been lingering as soon as Whis laughed at him for being a virgin. "Well!?"

"One." Whis admits...smiling.

Beerus sneered, hissed and growled all in one when he saw that smile. "Who!? And is He better than me? Stronger than me?!"

"Hes pretty strong, and he's very good in bed" Whis smiles as he thinks about the characteristics. "Hes very rough...and has a monstrous cock, and loves being a bottom but will want to be a top."

"Is it Champa?!" Beerus growled out, ready to murder the being.

"What? No it's not Champa but it is a cat." Whis thinks about it. "He loves pudding."

And boom goes the dynamite.

"WHO IS IT?! WHO IS THE PERSON YOU GUSH OVER!? TELL ME! IF YOU DON'T I WILL DESTROY EVERY WORLD THAT WAS EVER CREATED! I WILL MURDER EVERY ONE-" Beerus was cut off.

Whis sat up and kissed his young lover before pulling away with a smile, "It's you Lord Beerus."

That left the Lord stunned. Then he sighed contently, "Thank goodness. I thought it would be the Supreme Kai of the East for a second."

Whis tapped his chin, "He is a little cutie isn't he?"

"Don't mock me Whis." Beerus warned pouncing on the blue life form.

"Oh Lord Beerus, whatever you do don't make love to me!" Whis fake whines placing a hand over his head dramatically.

Beerus allowed a smile, "Well aren't you a drama queen. And since you bring it up I guess I will have to make love to you till your tired and used."

"Oh no!" Whis whined again as Beerus licked up his chest. "How cruel!"

Beerus chuckled darkly, "My dear you have not seen cruel."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry for lateness! And thanks so much for the support! Love you guys! 

'Dammit Kakarot!' Vegeta cursed as he woke up for the third time that night. His breath was uneven and his sheets were covered in cold sweat. The Prince rubbed his head tiredly. He couldn't take anymore of these dreams...no they weren't dream. They were nightmares. Disgusting, impure nightmares! And he knew exactly where they were coming from. 'That blasted idiot!' 

Goku had been latching onto him through ki for the past few nights. The damn imbecile was dreaming about him and it latched to Vegeta as the Prince slept, as if they were going to fuse. So much of it had felt so real that Vegeta began to punch and kick in bed like he was in the dream as he tried to pry the other saiyan off him.

It would always start out the same, Goku would appear, step towards him, then begin to feel on his body. There would be words in between but mostly just movement. Vegeta, just like in real life, was not as strong as the other and began to fight him knowing that he couldn't win. And after a few minutes, Goku would stop then look at him with that same tearful gaze he had seen at the saiyans home. The protector of the earth would apologize then step away. Or if Vegeta was lucky, during the struggle the saiyan Prince would wake up as he just did now. 

"Who does that bastard think he is?! Appearing in my dreams? Trying to mate my subconscious!" The prince growled but inside he felt terror build in the pit of stomach. If the protector was able to do this in dreams, who knows how far he'd go the next time they sleep. What if he realized it was a dream? And that he could do whatever he pleased in a dream? Oh the nightmares Vegeta would really experience then. 

Knock,knock,knock

Vegeta flinched at the soft knocks on his door. It slid opened and he son appeared. The Prince sighed tiredly. "What is Trunks?"

"H-hey dad." The purple haired boy smiled. Then let the door slide closed behind him. "I just came to check on ya...you're power level went up three times tonight and I thought something was wrong."

"It's nothing now go back to bed." Vegeta rubbed his eyes. 

Trunks nodded. "Okay, but if something pops up tell me! Goten beat me at Smash Bros today and I really wanna punch something!" 

With that said the boy left the room to go back to bedroom. Vegeta raised a brow. Gotten? Was Kakarot's kid staying the night again? The Prince shook his head, he didn't feel the kids presence and Bulma would have told him...Now thinking about, the Prince began to wonder about the child's health. How was he since his father and mother split? It surely had to take a big toll out on him...but Trunks said he came over to play so it couldn't be that bad.

'Oh geta I really want you now~'

Vegeta mind halted as he heard the protector of the earths voice whisper in his hear...He could hear the others dream. The Prince felt his stomach turn as the image appeared in his head. 

Goku was on top of him, naked and very horny like a saiyan ape in heat. They were in the forest, with dirt and rugged stumps. It was like Planet Vegeta almost except instead of purple skies it was blue like the skies on earth. The protector of the earth began to growl, looking him up and down as if he were his prey, taking in every detail. 

'Geta, I don't care what you say- I love you so much.' Goku bared his teeth angrily. But it softened out with a purr. 'You look so good and smell so nice....Call me that name you always say, you know, the saiyan one.' 

'Kakarot get off me!' Vegeta mentally yelled. 

Goku smiled. 'Yeah that's the one.' 

The real Vegeta began to hold his head as he saw the images of him and Goku. Of Goku, kissing him, marking him, and begging for him. Vegeta shouted at the protector through his ki. Telling the saiyan to leave him alone, to get off him, and to stop. And like every other dream Goku would stop, look at what he was going to do then leave. 

Vegeta began to shake. Just what happened? This never happened when the Prince was awake. Maybe Goku were still sleeping? And they ki was still connected? A thump painfully erupted in the prince's chest. He knew that he was not going to get any sleep anytime soon.

:::Given All:::

Goku was not having such a great morning as he yawned and blinked his red eyes. He had not been having the best of dreams lately. First, they would be pleasant, romantic, and just what he wanted until he began to touch the Prince of saiyans. Yes, his dreams included the Prince who he was not fully over. They felt so real, too real actually. And when the prince pushed him away and began to scream to be released from his grip the saiyan felt guilty and heartbroken am over again. But that did not stop him from trying. If he couldn't please the real Vegeta the least he could do is win over the dream one. Though things had been the same in every dream. 

"I can't win him over. Not in real life or my dreams." The protector stated sadly. He had felt low of himself. How could he win anyone over if he couldn't win over the person in his dreams?! 

Goku looked around his grandpas old home. It seemed tinier than what it used to be...or maybe because he had grown so much...He sighed. It was a little hard getting back used to this place. He had to clean it, cook for himself, and remember where everything was. He was so used to living with ChiChi that he had forgotten how to care for himself. He didn't stay in the house for long periods of time either, he'd be out training, fishing, or just enjoying nature but now knowing he didn't have a family to come to really felt...lonely. But to replace his loneliness, he dreamt of the Prince every night. 

"Hey Goku!" Krillin shouted from the outside. Goku was surprised to hear his friend since he hadn't caught on to the approaching ki.The protector of the earth groggily walked outside to be greeted by his friends; Yamcha, Krillin, and Korin. "We just came to greet you on moving in! How us doing big guy?" 

"I'm doing good guys," Goku blinked a bit as he tried to get adjusted to the light. "Wanna come in?" 

"You know we do!" Yamcha said smiling. 

Goku let them in but had an odd feeling as Yamcha entered. Every since Vegeta had gotten with Bulma, Yamcha hated the Prince and it was the same vice versa. And since Vegeta hates him, Goku didn't feel right to talk to his old friend or even be near the z-fighter. But he couldn't blame the man for hating the saiyan prince, Vegeta was good looking and capable of stealing the man's girlfriend. 

"Nice place you got here Goku." Korin says handing the saiyan a bag filled with senzu beans. "I brought you some of these for a housewarming gift."

"Oh thanks Korin!" Goku says happily. "That's really nice thank you!" 

"No problem!" Korin scratches his ears. 

Krillin laughs as he hands Goku his present. "Here you go, I had 18 make you a new fighting outfit since your last one tore, this is material that won't get harmed." The bald man guaranteed. "It's just for you!" 

"Really?! How did you guys know I needed this?!" Goku opened the present with widened eyes. "This is so cool!" 

"Hmmhmm!" Yamcha clears his throat, "Here is my gift! Here open it!" 

Goku took the last gift and looked at the tiny box skeptically. "What is it?" 

"Just open it!" 

The saiyan did as he was told and was surprised to see two golden rings encrusted with some kind of shard. Goku blinked and looked at it with awe. "What is it?" 

"Woah, Yamcha how did you get the money for that?" Krillin asks looking over Gokus shoulder at the gift. 

Korin nudged the man, "You didn't have to one up us." 

Yamcha rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face. "Their suppose to be destiny rings. They tell the future of something." He waved it off. 

"You mean you have no idea what these rings do?" Krillin mumbles rolling his eyes at his friend. "My gift is still better." 

"No mine is!" Korin butted. 

Yamcha snorted. "You guys are both wrong, my gift is the best."

Goku laughed, "All your gifts are the best!"

Suddenly the three stopped their argument and looked at the sayian with a smile. If Goku was happy then they were happy. After hours of talking and eating, Korin and Yamcha left leaving Krillin and Goku to talk. 

"So, is everything fine...are you over you know you who?" The bald man asks carefully looking at his best friend. "I kinda talked to him a few days ago."

"What?" 

"Yeah, he told me that he stumped the idea of you guys being together....it was pretty harsh" Krillin looked down not daring to look at Goku.

"He said that?" Goku felt his tongue to dry. "It's true but I'm still not over him." 

"Youre not?" 

"No...lately I've been having dreams about him...and the more I have them the more I feel attracted to him...and the dreams feel so real and they're so scary when he begins to fight me and I feel so hurt but I just keep trying to win him!" 

Krillin blinked. "Okay...you're going to have to explain that to me again....maybe slower and in longer sentences.

Goku explained for an hour about the dreams he had been having. He explained the fact that he could never go far in the dreams and that it were as if Vegeta was really there and really fighting him. He made sure to leave out any personal facts and told the man how insecure he felt now. 

"Goku." Krillin starts. "It was only a dream, just think of something else, someone else if it makes you feel better. Don't let this get to you." 

"I know but it just felt..."

"Yeah, I get how you feel." The bald man nods. "I have to get going before 18 starts-"  
Krillin cut himself off as he felt a ki come close to them...it was a familiar ki, a very familiar ki. "Speak of the devil."

"Please tell me that's not Vegeta." Holy spirit felt his blood run cold and heart throb in his chest. He could feel the other saiyan coming closer to the house. "Oh Kami..."

:::Given All:::

"I can't take this anymore!" Vegeta yelled flying towards Gokus home. Every minute, second, and hour, there would be a memory of the bastards dream in his head. Then, the Prince of paused. He couldn't just show up at the saiyans home and say what? Stop appearing in my dreams? That would make him sound like an idiot! Or tell him to stop falling asleep? How stupid!

He growled before making up his mind. He kept straight forward to the saiyans home. He had to confront him, he couldn't take any nightmares anymore! Dammit! Who would ever be afraid to sleep?! The prince shook his head as he landed in front of the protectors door and agave thunderous three knocks. "Kakarot!" 

He could hear another voice inside and knew that it was the bald ones voice. What the he'll was he doing here? Shouldn't that bald bastard be with his wife right now? Or with that little girl of his? What's her name? Marron? Oh who cares?! Vegeta was here for one reason and that was to settle things between him and Goku for good. 

"Come on Kakarot open the door!" Vegeta impatiently tapped his foot on the ground. "I don't have all day and I know you're in there!"

Suddenly the door opened but it wasn't the earths protectors who answered instead it was his friend. 

"Look, Vegeta, Goku isn't feeling well and he thinks it'll be better if you guys talk later." Krillin says in the sternest face he has ever done. "So if you don't mind...." 

"Sorry but I'm not leaving until I get to talk with that idiot." Vegeta said pushing his way through the door. Krillin had fallen back a few steps as he did so and Goku was frozen-still on his living room couch. 

"V-vegeta?" 

"Look here Kakarot, you do not connect our ki during your dreams! Got that?! You will definitely not to me what you try to do in those stupid dreams either! Do you know the nightmares you've given me?! This stops now!" Vegeta yelled at the saiyan who seemed oddly confused. 

Krillin got back up to his feet. "Wait...so your ki was connected to Goku as he slept?"

"The bastard was dreaming of me and got locked to my ki!" The prince snapped. "Because of him, I had to go through....Ugh! Just stop connecting to me!" 

"So the Vegeta in Goku's dream was actually really you..." Krillin explained. 

When Krillin had said that Gokus stomach dropped and felt as if he could puke his guts out. Memories of his dreams flooded back into his mind. All those memories of him trying to touch the Prince who resisted him and tried to fight his way out...was really the Prince who was getting nightmares each time the saiyan tried. 

"So all of that..." Gokus stomach to a wrong turn. "I-I'm really sorry." 

"Sorry does not begin what you did to me! For Kami sakes, you tried to rape me!" Vegeta screamed. "Do you know how many times I woke in the middle of the night afraid?! Afraid of you! The earth's protector?!" 

"Vegeta!" Krillin shouted cutting the saiyan prince off. "Goku is having a hard time too! Its not just about you! Think about how he feels after he realized it wasn't just a dream! He's hurt too!" 

"I didn't know..." Goku's voice was hollow. "I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you..." 

"Just stop dreaming of me!" 

"I can't." 

Both Vegeta and Krillin looked baffled by the saiyans statement. Goku stared straight at Vegeta as he said,

"I can't stop dreaming of you...I like you so much and I just can't get rid of you that easy...I love you no matter what you say." Goku says feeling his heart go heavy as he exposed his feelings again to the Prince. Then be looked at Krillin. "Krillin, is it okay if you leave for a while? Geta and I are gonna talk about some real personal stuff and-"

"I got it Goku." Krillin gave one last look at both saiyans before walking out the door and shutting it quietly. 

Both saiyans waited until they felt the bald man's presence leave till they spoke to each other. 

"Vegeta, I never meant for this to happen-" 

"Well now you can stop it!" Vegeta angrily snaps. Then the Prince saw the protectors face. Kakarot was heartbroken...again. it made the saiyan prince feel guilty about yelling at him. "Dammit Kakarot do you have to make that face?!" 

"Sorry." 

Vegeta growled stepping face to face with the taller saiyan. He grabbed the warriors face and kissed the saiyan right on the mouth. He began to deepen it to the others already-surprise. The Prince didn't know exactly what he was doing but he couldn't stand seeing the earth protector like that...so he did something he knew would make Kakarot happy. Then in light speed, the prince pulled away staring at a blushing saiyan. 

"G-geta you didn't have to do that if you didn't want to." Goku stuttered like an idiot. 

"Then stop being so sensitive!" 

Goku smiled. "Is it okay if I have another?"

Without any warning, Goku grabbed Vegeta and began to kiss the Prince. He opened his mouth wide and forced his tongue inside the prince's. His hands began to roam his body and began to undo the princes belt. He broke belt and the kiss as he undid every button from his prince's shirt, mumbling incoherently to himself. 

"Kakarot!" Vegeta struggled against the saiyan. "Stop!"

Goku froze for a moment then backed away from his prince's. "Sorry, I kinda got went overboard again..." 

"If we keep "this" then will you stop being so damn depressed and stop with those stupid dreams?" Vegeta asks looking at the saiyan for an answer. 

"Just what do you mean by "this" ?" Goku asks using emphasis just as Vegeta had done. 

Vegeta tore away from the saiyan's eyes and looked to his feet. "Whatever this is we are doing." 

The Prince swore he saw a smile so big that could barely fit on the earth's protectors face. Goku was beaming in complete joy, though he didn't know all about the deal, he was able to get something from the Prince. 

"Well..." Goku says stretching out the word. 

Vegeta raised a brow, "Well what?" 

"Can we kiss again?"


End file.
